Superheterodyne RF receiver comprises a low noise amplifier, a mixer connected to the low noise amplifier (LNA), a filter connected to the mixer, and an analog-to-digital converter connected to the filter. As the mixer has a relatively high noise figure, in order to reduce the noise figure, the front end of the mixer generally has a low-noise amplifier. LNA needs to be matched to the antenna (generally 50 ohm), and LNA also needs high gain to suppress noise of the mixer. LNA further requires a low noise figure to reduce the noise that LNA circuit itself contributes to the system. Further, LNA requires low power consumption to increase battery life for RF systems, and high linearity to reduce the impact of interference to the desired signal. Therefore, a new structure of LNA with low noise figure, low power consumption and high gain is desirable.